


Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 7: Haunted Circus: Haunted Circus and CarnEvil

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: The Bellas put on a haunted circus for kids as a fundraiser.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020: Day 7: Haunted Circus: Haunted Circus and CarnEvil

The Bellas were gathered in the auditorium for the first practice of the season.

“Before we get started,” Chloe began. “I wanted to announce that we will be participating in Barden’s Fall Festival. We have been asked to decorate the first floor of the Bella house as a haunted circus. It’s a fundraiser for the children’s hospital.”

“Guess I’d better lock up my toys,” said Stacie.

Several of the Bellas said, “Ew.”

“I’ll be the bearded lady!” called Fat Amy.

“I’ll be an acrobat!” called Flo.

“Do we have to?” asked Beca.

“Everyone has to participate,” said Chloe.

Beca rolled her eyes. “Fine. I don’t care. I’ll...tell fortunes or something. Just give me a crystal ball or cards or something and I’ll make shit up.”

“I do not want to dress up as some dumbass clown,” said Cynthia Rose.

“You could be a lion tamer, and I’ll be a lion,” said Stacie, wagging her eyebrows.

“Did it just get hot in here?” asked Cynthia Rose.

“It’s for children, Stacie,” said Chloe. “Minimal cleavage, okay?”

“Fine,” said Stacie.

“Anyone else?” asked Chloe.

“Aubrey will be in town for Halloween since it’s on a weekend this year,” said Stacie. “She’d make a great ringmaster.”

“Sounds great,” said Chloe. “Is everyone else okay with being clowns?”

The group nodded.

“Great,” said Beca. “Now, let’s move on to the plan for this season of a cappella.”

* * *

_Four weeks later_

It was Halloween, and plans had come together nicely for the Haunted Circus. Chloe had gone nuts on Pinterest with ideas. She’d made a sign for the front of the house that read “Haunted Circus and CarnEvil.” Beca and several others had rolled their eyes, but they’d all agreed in the end it wasn’t an awful idea. They decided they’d have a “less scary” version of everything for the first two hours, leaving lights on, and get a bit scarier after most of the young ones had left.

The group had all sorts of activities set up. A ball pit for the younger children, a mirror maze for the teens and adults, and Flo had an entire tumbling routine she’d performed in one of the circus “rings.” Cynthia Rose and Stacie perfected a lion and tamer routine. Stacie had actually managed to choose a “sexy lion” [costume](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81EWd7yRZoL._AC_UL1500_.jpg) that probably wouldn’t offend most parents. They’d talked her into using more “family-friendly” moves, knowing full well that she’d probably bust out her sexier moves for the later crowd.

Everything was set for the fun to begin at 4:00 pm. They decided the Bellas dressed as clowns would take turns being in the circus and collecting admission. Aubrey had suggested they have an empty plastic jack-o-lantern out at the exit to collect extra donations, figuring people may be generous since the money was going to the children’s hospital.

Chloe had asked everyone to be ready and in their places by 3:30 pm. However, Beca was nowhere to be found. She knew she’d had a shift at the radio station, but she was scheduled to be finished by 2:00. Chloe even put the radio station on, but she heard Jesse’s voice, not Beca’s. She texted Beca, but she didn’t get a response. She even tried calling her, but her call went straight to voicemail.

It was nearly 4:00, and, just as Chloe was going over a new plan with Aubrey to move around the fortune teller table, Beca showed up. She had a clown mask over her head, skeleton gloves, and a red cloak.

“Beca! You’re here! What took you so long?!” exclaimed Chloe. “And I thought you were doing clown makeup, not the whole mask.”

Beca simply shrugged and walked over to her table. Chloe had put a light under a clear, plastic ball that made it look extra spooky. She’d found a set of tarot cards as well. She’d left a jack-o-lantern there as well to collect tips.

The early hours of the haunted circus went pretty well. Aubrey surprised everyone by showing a softer side of herself. Several times they’d see her leading a tour carrying a frightened child on her hip.

Nobody walked up to Beca to have their fortune taken during the “less scary” times, but there was a very long line once the later hours began.

Beca kept giving everyone fortunes in a strange voice. Several of the guests looked rather horrified. Chloe overheard her telling someone that they would be dying a gruesome death. When that person left, looking white as a sheet, Chloe said, “Easy on the bad fortunes, Beca.”

“Who is Beca?” she asked in the same strange voice.

“Very funny. I didn’t think you’d get into character like that. But, I’m serious, try not to tell _everyone_ they’ll die a gruesome death.”

They had a steady flow of customers for the next three hours, and Chloe was too busy being an evil clown to listen for whether or not Beca had toned down the creepy fortunes.

Finally, at 9:00, the last group left the haunted circus. The Bellas had made enough money to give a very generous donation to the children’s hospital.

Chloe and the others began to take down the decorations. She’d insisted that they get the house back to normal before leaving for the A Cappella Halloween Bash at the Treblemakers’ house. As Chloe began to divide up the various responsibilities, she couldn’t find Beca.

“Hey, has anyone seen Beca? She’s not at the fortune teller table, and…”

“Sorry, Chloe, I’m right here,” said Beca. “I’m so sorry I missed the circus.”

“What?” asked Chloe. She took notice of her friend. The girl had her right arm in a cast, stabilized by a sling. She was in her regular clothes.

“The strangest thing happened,” said Beca. “I was leaving the station, and I don’t know exactly how or why, but then I was on the ground with horrible pain in my arm. Maybe I tripped over my own feet or something. I called my dad to take me to the hospital, and then my phone battery died. Which is weird because I just charged it last night. Maybe it needs a new battery.”

“So, you’ve been at the hospital the whole time?”

“Yeah,” said Beca. “I broke my arm in two places. I would have called you from my dad’s phone, but I don’t actually know anyone’s number.”

“Then, who was telling fortunes tonight?” asked Chloe.

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t me.”

Chloe looked around at the Bellas. Everyone was dressed as they’d been for the circus. “Did anyone do the fortunes?” she asked.

The group collectively shook their heads.

“Well, let’s get this place cleaned up,” she said. “Some of these props are rented, and I don’t want anything wrecked by a drunk Bella. Beca, you just go up to our room and rest and charge your phone.”

“Thanks, Chlo,” Beca said.

Once the group had everything taken down, put away, and the rental props placed in boxes, she headed to the room she shared with Beca. The girl was sitting on their bed, looking at her phone with a furrowed brow.

“What’s going on?” asked Chloe.

“I don’t understand,” said Beca. “My phone has almost a full battery. I couldn’t turn it on after I got off of the phone with my dad. Fucking thing…”

“Get some rest, Beca,” said Chloe. “Let’s skip the Halloween party and eat junk food and watch TV.”

“Probably a good idea,” said Beca. “They gave me painkillers at the hospital, so I don’t think I should be drinking.”

Beca followed Chloe down to the living room. She flipped channels until they found a Halloween special from some old sitcom. It wasn’t long before Beca had fallen asleep, her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe couldn’t help but wonder who had really been the fortune teller that night. It was all too much to not be connected - Beca’s fall, her phone not turning on, and someone mysteriously showing up to do her job and then disappearing just as mysteriously.

Chloe didn’t get much sleep that night.


End file.
